Ghostverse
The Ghostrealmverse is the term used to refer to all of Ghostrealm Studios's original content, within the Fantendoverse. All of its content is free to use, within reason. Place Within The Fantendoverse The Ghostrealmverse is mostly situated within the Spirituis Galaxy within the Fantendoverse. However, magical energies shroud the galaxy and thus isolate it, preventing travel to and from the galaxy. That being said, wormholes exist that have led to different species and people leaving and entering the galaxy. Many different Fantendoverse species exist within the Ghostrealmverse, but are usually very different from their main Fantendoverse counterparts due to the isolationism. Fundamental Forces Within the Ghostrealmverse, many different forces define its planets and conflicts. Magic Magic and the Spirituis Galaxy are extensively tied together. Magical spirits exist on multiple worlds, with said world's inhabitants being able to utilize magical spells easily due to the presence of magical spirits. While offworlders can utilize magic, they'd have to seek out someone willing to teach them, and would be unable to draw upon the magical energy that permeates magic-filled worlds. Magic is divided into five elements: fire, electricity, frost, earth, and nature. If one wishes to utilize all five elements, they must have incredible willpower, or risk having them convalesce together to form shadow magic. Shadow magic is powerful, but highly addictive and destructive. Shadow magic users, should they join together, are highly powerful. Technology The overall technology level of the Ghostrealmverse is quite advanced, save for a few exceptions. Planets like Ascerth lack advanced technology, with firearms existing but usually being limited to gunpowder-based weaponry. On other worlds, space travel is common, with extensive networks of trade routes existing between planets. Weaponry is also much more advanced, consisting of both electricity-based melee weapons, and blaster-based firearms. Politics Politics-wise, the Ghostrealmverse faces multiple nations vying for control. The krexxon empire is by far the largest, but their imperialistic tendencies tend to make them feared. The only other nation capable of challenging their dominance is the New Zeonian Republic, a faction founded by Catonean refugees from Zeon who sought to bring about a new era for their people. While they occasionally clash with the krexxon, the two factions mostly respect each others' borders, with the NZR simply not interested in conquest or colonization. Smaller nations also exist, but don't hold as much influence. Religion Religion is quite rare in the Ghostrealmverse, due to a lack of deities that natively inhabit and watch over the Spirituis Galaxy. That being said, members of the Circle of Shadows treat the Nullifier like a god due to the powers he hold, while other people simply worship the magical spirits. The lack of "true" religion may also be attributed to the relatively advanced technology of the galaxy, and thus less of a need to explain natural phenomena. Significant Stories and Articles These are the various stories that make up the Ghostrealmverse, and are recommended to be read in the following order. Short summaries will be provided to prevent you from wasting your time reading, except if a project is currently in the works. Phase One Phase One of the Ghostrealmverse details the conflict between the forces of the magical spirits and the Nullifier. Champions of Ascerth: The Chronicles "An alien invasion brings a team of unlikely heroes together as a sinister threat begins an age-old plot." The first story within the Ghostrealmverse involves the krexxon race invading the planet Ascerth. After destroying a small town known as Farhorn Village, the lone survivor, a swordsman named Kaiden, ventured through the planet to recruit members of each of the main races to a team that would stop the invasion: the honorable, yet savage, hunter race known as the rul'kor; the treelike grovarn; the reptilian, manipulative sulkrik; and the avian, birdlike volant. Kaiden would also meet a human mage named Elina, and the two of them would forge a close bond that would eventually lead to romance. The rul'kor warrior named Ukoras, the grovarn healer named Jogot, the sulkrik mercenary named Orthesu, and the volant archer named Grik would join Kaiden's team, skirmishing with the krexxon along the way. After the krexxon took over the volcano known as Mt. Necrosis, the group would proceed to find out about Ascerth's true history: that it was a planet surrounding a superweapon built by the zalvosh, the former enemies of the krexxon. They would keep this knowledge in mind as they stormed the krexxon flagship and confronted the leader of the invasion, Supreme Commander Ethros. Ethros believed that only the krexxon were strong enough to defend the weapon from falling into the wrong hands, but was proven wrong after a fierce duel. With his last breath, Ethros called off the invasion, thus bringing peace back to Ascerth. Yet, this wasn't the end of conflict on the planet. During their journey, Kaiden and his allies would stumble across a cult known as the Zar'kesh, made up of magic users that sought to utilize shadow magic and served some sort of demonic entity. While they wouldn't oppose an immediate threat, their kind would pop up in all sorts of places within the Ghostrealmverse... Zalvar Online "A lone mercenary discovers a massive galactic conflict, and changes from bitter and condescending to appreciating and courageous." The second phase of the Ghostrealmverse involves the Zalvar Sector: an area of the galaxy that once held the heart of the zalvosh empire before the krexxon invaded. Nowadays, it had become a hub for mercenary and scavenger activity, with all sorts of groups clashing for control of the sector. The actual events of the story take place two weeks after Ascerth, and revolve around Taikari: a mercenary known to most as the Silent Scythe. Not only is she feared, but she usually doesn't give a damn about anyone else. After retrieving the location of an interesting set of ruins from a pirate stronghold, Taikari heads there, only to be confronted by a rival mercenary known as Kalgosh, a member of the gringar species, a short-statured race that was often recklessly violent. After a space battle, the duo are separately stranded on the desert planet before them, known as Keranor, which held the ruins Taikari had heard about. Taikari was eventually found by settlers of the planet, who were members of the nation of Navisca: the so-called "home of the stranded". Taikari managed to piece together a team of allies to help her find the ruins, made up of the volant warrior known as Zerrik, a member of the navigation-savvy saff species known as Gralnin, and, strangely enough, a Catonean refugee from Zeon known as Keraniza, who was known for her passion for explosives. On the way to the ruins, the group would be confronted by a small team Kalgosh had put together, but easily defeated them and left Kalgosh for dead. At this point, a major revelation is revealed: an entity known as the Nullifier exists within the Spirituis Galaxy, and sought out Kalgosh to act as his champion. The gringar was given a new body and empowered with shadow magic. He'd forever be known as the Soul Grazer, and would command the Circle of Shadows, an army loyal to the Nullifier and the parent organization of Ascerth's Zar'kesh. They were known for destroying planets with shadow magic and conducting proxy wars, all for the sole purpose of appeasing their master and bringing peace to the galaxy in a sense. Taikari and her allies would find a robot within the ruins, who they'd later work to return to its owners. Its memory banks were damaged, and would occasionally reveal information that it had to do with the conflict against the Nullifier. After running into the Circle of Shadows a few times, and even fighting the Soul Grazer, the group would successfully deliver the robot to the Vanguard of Spirits, an army dedicated to stopping the Nullifier and led by Grand Exarch Xanvor. They'd also join the group in the process. Ascerth: One Year Later "Visions assault a young woman's mind as darkness does its work." Ascerth: One Year Later takes place one year after Champions of Ascerth, and revolves around the characters and their lives following the disastrous krexxon invasion, while also describing continued Zar'kesh activity. Kaiden is now the human people's ambassador to the krexxon remnants that betrayed their empire, facilitating trade between the two groups. He later manages to obtain enough money to buy a wedding ring to marry Elina, who has been experiencing visions of the past, present, and future, with some of these visions showing various Fantendoverse characters. She later falls into a comatose state during a dinner with Kaiden and her father Norris. However, her spirit managed to make it to a dimension known as netherspace, which transcends time and space. There, two magical spirits that were once mortals revealed themselves as her biological parents, and chose to train her in enhanced magical abilities in preparation for an upcoming conflict. Meanwhile, Ukoras was captured by the Zar'kesh after overhearing cultists having a discussion, but was tortured and promptly released after they found his information to be useless. Orthesu and Grik are now a duo of mercenaries, and managed to find a device of sorts that contained a message regarding the enslavement of magical spirits. And Jogot decided to venture out to see what was going on with the magical activity he sensed, but was captured and promptly corrupted. In The Shadow Of An Empire "An age-old empire is split in two as the galactic conflict enters a new stage." In The Shadow Of An Empire takes place two weeks after Ascerth: One Year Later, and by extension a year after Zalvar Online. By this point, Taikari and her allies are now generals within the Vanguard of Spirits, and find themselves fighting off the Circle of Shadows above the jungle planet of Xeblion. After the battle, Xanvor gives the group orders to visit the krexxon empire and ally with them. At the same time, the Soul Grazer is sending his apprentices, the Acolytes of Nihility, to try and manipulate the krexxon into joining them, while also searching for Ascerth's location in their databases. A relatively new member of the Vanguard, an Amphibios engineer named Vor'nal, joins Taikari's group in order to provide technological help with the expedition. When the group enters krexxon space, they're captured but saved by a general named Celthoz, who's heard of their exploits and is also the brother of Ethros, the commander who invaded Ascerth. He decides to help them in their goal, taking them to the planet Krexxak in the process. On Krexxak, the group manage to find out about the superweapon beneath Ascerth, and believe that they need to use it in order to win the war against the Circle of Shadows. Yet, after saving the krexxon emperor, Grand Imperator Rov'keron, from an attempt on his life, the krexxon are plunged into civil war. The civil war sees Taikari and her allies confronting the Acolytes of Nihility on the planet Venzol-17, with Taikari choosing to save Keraniza's life over killing the Magus, one of the acolytes. The two of them grow closer as a result, but the battle is still lost. The planet holding Ascerth's location, Bolzek-15, comes under siege as a result, and Vor'nal, Zerrik, and Gralnin head out on a stealth mission to destroy an enemy warship. While they're nearly exposed, the mission succeeds, but the battle continues on the planet's surface. During a pitched battle in the krexxon fortress's hangar, the Acolytes of Nihility manage to secure Ascerth's location, and promptly withdraw their forces from the krexxon territories. Xanvor suggests that the group attempt to stop the Circle from retrieving a powerful artifact known as the Heart of Kalnar, and then proceed to figure out a way to stop the invasion. However, it's not all bad news. Xanvor, while communing with the magical spirits, found out that they had found the Divinios: an individual who, according to an ancient prophecy, was due to become the most powerful magic user in the galaxy. Unbeknownst to Xanvor, this was actually Elina. Birds of a Feather "Two birds work to take back what is theirs from a thieving foe." Birds of a Feather is less plot-intensive than the other projects, but is worth mentioning here due to how it's in the same universe, and will be featured in the upcoming crossover project. Significant Characters Kaiden A human swordsman from Farhorn Village and the main protagonist of the Ascerth saga. He's usually the kind of person to lead a group. Elina A powerful human mage who's motivated by knowledge. She can often come off as condescending, and while initially cold towards Kaiden, she warmed up to him and romance eventually sparked. Ukoras A rul'kor warrior that's also an accomplished blacksmith and cook. He's known for his cool, collected attitude most of the time, but is prone to bursts of rage. Jogot A grovarn known for his strength when it comes to healing magic. He tends to be more caring about nature compared to the others, and has a bird who made a nest for himself on his head. Orthesu The daughter of the leader of Ascerth's sulkrik population, who later became a thief. She's driven by her greed, and always seeks to make a profit. Grik A volant archer who fights due to him wanting to make a difference as opposed to the rest of his people. He tends to dislike the profit-savvy attitude his race has. Taikari A human mercenary, and now general within the Vanguard of Spirits, who was once selfish and only cared for herself, but eventually found allies she could trust. She's quite a versatile fighter and tends to be quite merciless at times. Kalgosh/The Soul Grazer Once a gringar mercenary, and now the ruthless leader of the Circle of Shadows. He has an intense hatred for Taikari due to how she murdered his wife during a mission of hers. Zerrik A volant warrior known for his thirst for battle and use of mechanical melee weapons. He usually finds non-combat tasks boring, and wants action. Gralnin A saff sniper known for staying calm and focusing on a task. He usually butts heads with Zerrik due to their vastly different mindsets. Keraniza A Catonean refugee who managed to arrive in the Spirituis Galaxy via wormhole after Doomulus Grime destroyed Zeon. She has a passion for explosives, and is also curious about the galaxy she's stumbled across. Xanvor One of the last surviving zalvosh, and the leader of the Vanguard of Spirits. He's a grizzled war veteran who's been through countless battles. Vor'nal An Amphibios engineer with a passion for technology. He's a bit meek at times and lacks physicality. The Nullifier A former magical spirit that managed to manipulate a planet's residents into empowering him with shadow magic, before enslaving them and promptly taking over the planet, forming the Circle of Shadows in the process. Acolytes of Nihility Five apprentices of the Soul Grazer, who've been taught shadow magic and sent out to act as agents of his will. They all have their own weapons and personalities, occasionally clashing with one-another at times. Species The following species listed are those that were created specifically for the Ghostrealmverse, but can be found outside of its works as well. All of the species listed below are found on multiple planets, as listing every single existing species would take an eternity. Magical spirit Ghostlike beings made of pure magical energy. They tend to stick to a single planet, and choose which planets get magic and which planets don't on a case-by-case basis. Humans Humans are a numerous species originally native to Ascerth. They're known for their versatility in skills, and their ability to think and act as a group. They're also more research-savvy than others. Rul'kor The monstrous rul'kor were originally native to Ascerth. These brown-skinned, tusked brutes are known for their sense of honor and courage, often acting as fighters and taking on powerful foes. Grovarn The treelike grovarn are a rare race that are formed from plants via magic, first found on Ascerth. While few in number, they are extremely connected to magic and often protect planets and regions rich in plantlife. Sulkrik A reptilian race that resemble humanoid salamanders, and another Ascerth race. They tend to be fans of illegal activity, often acting as assassins, drug smugglers, and thieves. Volant Humanoid birds from Ascerth that tend to be more economically-savvy than others. They're a race of businessmen, stock brokers, and entrepreneurs. Most corporations have volant within high positions. Gringar A short-statured, savage race known for their barbaric behavior and cannibalism, hailing from Ascerth. They tend to have horns, tusks, and various skin colors. Gringar are often found in packs, ransacking anything they can find. The more intelligent members of their species, should they not be murdered for lacking a violent mindset, are usually prone to corruption from external forces. Krexxon A squidlike race known for being part of arguably the largest nation within the galaxy. They believe that only through order can the galaxy be truly powerful, and are willing to conquer and enslave anyone in their path. Zalvosh A penguin-esque race of avian beings who are nearly extinct, with a few exceptions. Before their genocide, they were a race of scholars and scientists who worked to comprehend the universe around them. Zalnik A canine-esque race that tend to be manipulative and deceiving. They're often found as the heads of criminal organizations, and tend to be willing to do anything to advance. Saff Tall, blue-skinned humanoids that have a passion for cartography and exploration. They enjoy visiting new locales. Planets Ascerth A planet built around a zalvosh superweapon, home to a variety of races. Krexxak The krexxon homeworld, and the heart of their empire. The city of Krexatar dominates the planet's rugged surface. Jalgor The base of operations of the Circle of Shadows and the home of the Nullifier. It was once a lush world full of civilization and wildlife, but was nearly destroyed by shadow magic. Shadow magic itself is "tethered" to this world. Kalnar The home of the first magical spirits, imbued with pure magical energy. It acts as a "pipe" of sorts that all magical energy, other than shadow magic, flows through. Wanotori The planet where the events of Birds of a Feather take place. Trivia *The creation of the Ghostrealmverse page was in response to comments about 's original content being hard to approach for newcomers. *Various existing universes act as inspiration for the Ghostrealmverse, including, but not limited to, **Warcraft **The Legend of Zelda **Star Wars Category:What is the New Fantendoverse?